Witchy Woman
by snheetah
Summary: Well, the title says it all. Wuya wants Chase to be hers.


**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the song 'Witchy Woman' by the Eagles**

**I am a Wuya and Chase fan (no idea why) and I think that they are kind of cute together. I know that Chase is not that fond of her nor she is of him, but I just got this idea.**

**Chase is powerful than Wuya, yes I know, but I would like to see how Chase reacts if Wuya is powerful than him.**

* * *

><p>Chase had been the most powerful and immortal human being on earth. He couldn't let anything cross his path to victory. Not the Xiaolin monks, not that dweeb Jack Spicer, and certaintly not the Heylin witch that he kept in his lair.<p>

But something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong that Chase couldn't seem to figure out. When he helped Wuya turn into a solid figure, she was powerless. She couldn't even conjure up her rock creatures. She had found a way to get back her powers. How she mangaged to do it, Chase did not know.

To him, Wuya was a sly woman. She had tried to escape his lair one time to go get shen gong wus. _Maybe that's it _he thought._ She had stolen all of then shen gong wus from the monks and Spicer to make herself more powerful. _

He had tried to fight her but she had dodged all of his attacks. They went at it for a while until he got too exhausted to fight. She had knocked him out and when he had woken up, he found himself in a cage. He tried busting himself out of there but it was useless. The cage was made out of a tough material that not even any of the Xiaolin monks could get out of.

Speaking of which, Wuya had taken the Xiaolin monks prisoners too. They were staying under her own lair, while he was trapped in his own. He should have gotten rid of her as quickly as possible but he needed to have somebody that he could use to do his errands. Yet again, he kind of liked the woman.

Did he really or was it just his emotions talking? If he didn't like her from the start, why would he have turned her into her solid self? Why did he decide to take her back when she left him to go and "work" with Spicer?

He felt the door to his lair rising up as a slim silouhette of a lady was shown. She was wearing a black dress with a purple shash going around it. She slowly walked into the lair.

_Red hair_

_And ruby lips_

_Sparks fly from her fingertips_

_Echoed voices in the night_

_She's a restless spirit on an endless fight_

It was her! As she slowly walked towards Chase, she looked from her left and at her right to look at the state of Chase's lair. She saw him in the cage that she had trapped him in. "Hello Chase," she greeted him. Her voice sweet and seductive.

"What do you want Wuya?" Chase said with both anger and possible disgust. He was angry that she had powerd over him, yet he was disgusted that he had such feelings for a woman.

_Hooo-ooooh-ooh witchy woman_

_See how high she flies_

_Hoo-ooooh-ooh witchy woman_

_She's got the moon in her eyes_

The moon was out as it shined on her face. The light from the moon made her look like the type of woman that he couldn't resist. She was standing there in front of him, her arms crossed on her chest as she waited for Chase to react.

He neither reacted or said anything to her. He resisted the urge to comment on how she looked like. He could have tried another approach of saying something sassy but he was in the loss of words.

Wuya extended her arm out. Her hand began to form a green flam on it as the cage from Chase lifted up in the air. Chase didn't charge at her. He waited to see if she was going to attack, so her could attack back with the strength that he regained.

Suddenly, Wuya opened up her arms, and as if she were a chick magnet, Chase moved into her.

_She held me spellbound in the night_

_Dancing shadows and firelight_

"Let go of me!" Chase protested as he struggled out of her feminie grip. Wuya wouldn't let go of him. She had him in her power. As he was struggling Wuya began to let out her laugh at it echoed through his lair.

_Crazy laughter in another room_

_And she drove herself to madness with a silver spoon_

Wuya pushed him back to a wall. She put her hands on the wall, so she wouldn't let him escape. Her eyes were flashing with seduction and desire. Chase knew what she wanted, but he wasn't so sure if he wanted it also.

Just as he was open to open his mouth and protest, Wuya slowly put her mouth on his and began to kiss him as gently as possible.

_Hooo-ooooh-ooh witchy woman_

_See how high she flies_

_Hooo-ooooh-ooh witchy woman_

_She's got the moon in her eyes_

He didn't know why but he like the kiss. It was gentle but also possessive. Maybe this was part of act, to make him give her something that she desired for. What else could she want? She had the whole world to herself didn't she? She had the whole stash of shen gong wus. She had the Xiaolin monks and that nitwit Spicer in her dungeon.

She leaned in again and began to kiss his cheeks. Her smooth lips brushing through his flesh as if she was the wind. She put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to the other side to kiss him. She put her lips on his again and pushed him to the wall.

Chase began to like her kisses. To him, they felt smooth and loveable. How could he love such a woman that he hated? How could he love her if she kept him prisoner.

_I know you want to love her_

_Let me tell you brother_

_She's been sleeping in the Devil's bed_

Her lair was _the _Devil's bed. She thought of her plans there of how to control the innocent under her power. She let go of Chase and stared at him.

Chase now, was blushing! He had never, ever blushed before in his evil life. He felt like a teenager. He didn't understand why, but her put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him.

Wuya put her hands on his shoulders and them lifted her body up to him. She put her legs on both sides of his hips as he held her there.

_And there's some rumors going around_

_Someone's underground_

_She can rock you in the night time until your skin turns red_

When the two finally let go of each other, they looked into each others eyes. "What do you want from me?" Chase managed to ask her.

_Hoo-ooooh-ooh witchy woman_

_See how high she flies_

Wuya smiled at him. "I want you to be mine," she answered his question easily. She had liked Chase. He was a strong independent warrior.

"What if I refuse your offer Wuya?" Chase asked her.

"Then I can let you rot away in this heap you call a 'lair,'" she said as she air-quoted the word lair. "Pick your choice, Chase," Wuya said, "want to rule the world by my side with me, live to be my servant, or rot away?"

Chase neither wanted to rot away or to rule the world. He wasn't into the whole 'rule the world thing. "Why can't you rule the world with Spicer?"

"Jack Spicer is a gnat," Wuya said as she threw her hair back her shoulder. If she had done that in slow-mo Chase would be drooling both on the inside and on the outside. "He doesn't know what ruling the world mean if it hit him in the face."

"If I refused to rule the world with you, would you still kill me?" Chase asked her. He knew that she liked him but he still didn't like ruling the world. Jack had made him the offer before, but he turned him down. He wanted to rule the world by himself, not with someone else.

"We rule the world together and the whole world will bow down to us. It is happening right now," she said.

She conjured up a charm as a big, green ball shot out of her hand and hit the wall behind Chase. An image of people was shown as they bowed down constantly to the statue of Wuya.

"And this what people would do if both us ruled the world." She snapped her fingers and the image changed. People were bringing luxurious itmes to Wuya's and Chase's throne.

As Chase looked at the image, a smile crept up on his lips. "Wuya," he said as he turned to her, "I accept your offer."

Wuya smiled as she leaned in to kiss him once more.

_Hoo-ooooh-ooh witchy woman_

_She's got the moon in her eyes._


End file.
